


Cry For Help

by SilentSiren



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSiren/pseuds/SilentSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca's dad doesn't deal well with finding out about her relationship with Chloe and in turn Beca struggles with the strained relationship with her father, leaving Chloe to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry For Help

When Chloe got home she dropped her bag onto a chair and went in search of the small DJ that she knew was lurking around somewhere and it didn't take long to find her. She grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her closer.

Becca yelped as if she'd been bitten and tried to pull her arm back, seemingly oblivious to Chloe's attempts to kiss her and be playful, "Beca whoa!"

"Sorry, sorry," The shorter woman took a step back and pulled her head down off her ears and let them rest around her neck, "Hey, you're home early."

"Yeah I was worried about you, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Beca said quickly as she pulled her sleeves over her hands.

"Mhm..." Chloe was suspicious but noded, stepping closer she leaned forward and kissed the shorter brunette till she could lace their fingers together, then she pushed the sleeve up and confirmed her suspicions, “Beca?” Chloe gasped. Beca pulled her arm back harshly and rushed to pull the sleeve down, hiding her hands behind her back as if the action would somehow prevent the redhead from knowing what she saw- the single but long laceration that burned with a red freshness, “Why would you do this to yourself?” She asked, tears welling up unbidden.

“I didn’t,” Beca replied, “I scratched my arm on the door lock, snib thing…” she adjusted the headphones that hung around her neck, a nervous habit she had.

“Beca,” Chloe warned, taking a step forward, “don't you _dare_ lie to me, I know better than anyone-” she stopped herself before finishing her sentence; they both knew how it ended.

The tiny woman took a step back; she needed to put physical distance between herself and the affectionate redhead.

“It was an accident- ”

“Lie.”

Beca clenched her jaw and flicked her hair out from underneath the headphones so it could fall in front of her face but she refused to meet Chloe’s gaze anymore, stepping around the couch so there would be more than air between them.

“Beca. Look at me.” Her tone was far calmer than the little DJ thought it should have been, “Please.”

“Mhm,” The sound was small as she shook her head and bit her lip and she focused on the arm of the velvet couch. Chloe vaulted the object and grabbed Beca’s forearms, trying to bend down to see the woman’s eyes but she pulled away and ran around to the other side of the couch, “No! You should be yelling at me! Why aren't you yelling at me for what I did?!”

Chloe flinched at the sudden loud outburst, “Because you need a friend, not an argument.”

“This doesn't bother you?!” Beca accused, pulling her sleeve up again and gestured to the vibrant red line.

“Of course it bothers me!” Chloe snapped and started pulling at her tracksuit pants, “Do you think that I want you to end up like this?!” She asked, pointing to her own scars on her thighs and then pulled her pants back up and leapt onto the couch, grabbing for the woman again, “What happened?”

Beca tried to pull back but Chloe pulled her forward, however the brunette struggled in earnest then and broke free, “Nothing!” She moved to put the second couch between them.

“That’s not nothing babe, come on! Talk to me!” Chloe pleaded, staying regretfully in her spot so the DJ wouldn’t run further away from her, “Was it your dad?” She wasn't sure if the woman tensed as she moved to cross her arms across her chest or not.

Beca shifted and then suddenly dropped out of view down the back of the couch between them, a hand clamped to her mouth as she slid to the floor and buried her face in her arms and knees. Chloe quietly jumped between the two lounges and peered down at the small woman sitting there.

“You said you were going to see him today,” Chloe prompted.

Beca sniffed and wiped her eyes but didn’t turn to look at her while she spoke, “He found out,” That was all she needed to hear to be able to piece it all together but Beca wasn’t done talking now that she had started, now she felt the need to explain everything that had happened, “He found out about me, about us, and, he’s not really happy about it. He cursed at me, told me I was as useless as my mother…”

“And?” Chloe asked, not daring to touch her yet.

“And he pulled financial help.”

Chloe’s next breath was a bit louder than she had intended after hearing the revelation, she flipped over the back of the lounge and landed next to Beca, one hand on her shoulder and the other on her knee, “He’s not paying your tuition?”

Beca shook her head but didn't lift it.

The redhead singer moved closer and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman’s back and knees, hugging her as best she could “I'm so sorry he reacted that way but I will find a way to fix this.”

“You can’t,” Beca lifted her head and finally accepted the offered comfort, resting her head on Chloe’s shoulder, “His mind is made up.”

“Not with that, I mean with your college bills, I think I know a way that we can get that sorted.”

“How? I don’t have a job yet, well, I mean there’s the radio station on campus but that doesn’t pay.”

“Not now,” Chloe had other things she wanted to say, “Beca you have the most amazing voice, and I’ve heard a lot of voices but yours just captivates me. You give me literal shivers with your voice. Sing for me, please Beca.”  

“I don’t want to sing.”

“You don’t have to feel this way.”

“What am I supposed to feel? My father basically just disowned me, should I go clubbing now like it never happened?!” Despite the break in her voice the sarcasm flowed like Niagra Falls.

“Well if it would make you feel better-”

“Oh god-”

“But I just meant that I am here for you Beca, just because your fathers a dick doesn't mean I'm going to leave you-”

“Don’t call him that.”

“But he just-”

“He’s still my father, I’ll make amends someday.”

“Okay, so in the meantime let me be here for you. Talk to me, tell me how you’re feeling, tell me what you need to feel better, scream at me, yell, throw pillows if you need just speak to me. Or better, sing to me, your voice is so different and when I first heard you sing it was so unexpected but you captured my attention. I love when you sing.”

“I can’t think of a song,” Beca’s voice softened and her shoulders dropped as her head leaned more heavily against Chloe, she pulled her headphones off and uncurled her legs while putting the expensive headset off to the side.

“Come on, there must be something in that crazy head of yours,” Chloe whispers, gently taking Beca’s hand and stroking it slowly.

It takes a moment but then she starts to sing Fallen by Rob Thomas. Chloe is tempted to interrupt and tell her sing something but happy, but, she thinks that at least this is a start. Music is something they share and something so integral to their lives and ever present, if she can sing then she can sing her way out of the slump this sudden argument with her father has thrown her into.

“Beca?”

“Mm?” She pauses in between switching to a new song.

“Next time you feel like slicing yourself open?”

“Yeah?”

“Call me.”

“Why, so you can stop me?”

“No, because I’ll join you.”

“But I don’t want you to do that.”

“Then you know I feel about you.”

It made sense, but the darkened mind doesn’t always work the way it should, she figured that next time she’d find an alternative method or place for her to mark her anguish. She looks down at her arm and runs her finger over the clotted gash as her thoughts swirl and then empty.

“It felt right at the time.”

“God, I don’t know how you manage to do that.”

“Cut myself?”

“How you can just make one long incision.”

“Easier to make a cover story.”

“Ahh, I didn’t care about the story, only the emotional release at the end that would allow me to sleep.”

Beca shifted her legs into Chloe’s lap and curled in against the tall woman like she was an oversize teddy bear and yawned, “I’m sorry.”

Chloe stroked her hair and rested her chin on top of Beca’s head, “Want to go to bed now?”

She shakes her head in reply but can feel herself dozing off even now as the emotional fury drops out of her and exhaustion sneaks in. So Chloe slips her arms around and under Beca to lift her but the position is all wrong for her to get the leverage she needs. Beca mumbles in protest.

“Come on beautiful,” She starts to softly sing Savage Garden’s Crash and Burn as she pulls Beca to her feet, and with an arm around her waist leads her to bed, scooping up the headphones that have been discarded on the ground so that neither steps on them in the morning.

Once in the bedroom Beca drops onto the bed face down with her feet hanging over the edge so her shoes don’t get the bed spread all dirty.

Chloe releases an unexpectedly shaky breath and then pulls the brunette’s boots off, watching as she curls up in a ball against the cold air in the room.

She struggles to pull the doona out from under the woman and by the time she has finished tugging it free and laying it over them both, barely remembering to kick her own shoes and socks off, Beca has already fallen asleep. Chloe stares at her for a moment and thinks how you wouldn’t even know that she’d had her heart ripped out with the way sleep feigns peace. Then she rises and kisses the long fresh wound on the woman’s arm and fits herself into Beca’s negative space before letting her own exhaustion overcome her.

**Author's Note:**

> First Pitch Perfect fic :)


End file.
